


Kuroko no Basket One Shots

by ZorokoRoronoa



Category: Kuroko no Basket
Genre: 'girls' day, AU, Doctor Midorima, F/M, Studing, first english Fanfics, girl friendships, girlfriend outings, married, recepies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZorokoRoronoa/pseuds/ZorokoRoronoa
Summary: Here are the one-shots I promised.They where the first ones I wrote so please dont be harsh





	1. False Glasses

False Glasses  
~*~Chapter One~*~  
Besides you layed a green haired 6,4ft tall man, you married a year ago and so your Name legally changed to Midorima Y/N. He had finished his medical study and was working now in a hospital in nearby your flat.  
A few months after the marriage you learned that you are pregnant, now you’re in the 6 Month of your pregnancy and your husband was overly careful with you because you carried twins in your stomach. This was one of the mornings where you both didn’t want to get up.

  
You where normally a long-sleeper, so you shaked your Husband softly, you called him Shin. >> Shin, you have…<< he jumped awake and looked at the clock, it was 07am >>Oh shit… I’m going to be late, nanodayo!<< he kissed you shortly and hurried out of the bed. You and he both worn glasses, and he was short-sighted and you where long-sighted, you both had it so bad that you didn’t see anything  without your glasses, your Husband left in a hurry.

  
You slowly stand up because your gynaecologist forbid you to work. As you where grabbing after your glasses you saw that they not yours, they were Shin’s. So you took them and did your best cooking him a bento, after that you took the time to 10 minute walk to the hospital in which he worked, they knew that you where Shintarous Wife he was a one of the assistant medical directors. >>I’m here to talk to my….<< you where interrupted from the person you are searching for >>Y/N-chan! What the hell are you doing here?<< you laughed a little.

  
>>Your are wearing my glasses, as you rushed out to work we accentently swapped our glasses can we please change your glasses are giving me headaches<< he only nodded as if he only recognized know he was wearing the false glasses and you changed your glasses. After that you gave him the bento and he turned a little bit pink. >>I tried my best with the false glasses<< that triggered a little laugh out off him.

  
He took you and used the time to take his lunch break, because of you he cut away the 12 and 24 Hour Shifts at his hospital. And of course he used the time in his lunch break to be close to you and doing something he began to love, he was touching your belly with his big hands and caress it.  
He was sitting behind you and you where leaning on him, as he was caressing it somebody wanted to kick the hand of him, that really took you both off guard. >>They are starting to kick.<< that was a really happy moment for you both.


	2. False Glasses

False Glasses

~*~Chapter two~*~

You where doing some chores around your house. Your twins Satoshi and Takeshi where in the kindergarten at the moment. You became good friends with Zoroko who was also married but it would be to complex to explain it whom she had married. She was also a good friend of Wakamatsu which constantly caused her trouble. Your boys where totally different from each other. Satoshi wasn't as addicted as Takeshi with horoscopes and Asa Oha. Takeshi was the complete copy of his father, but both boys looked exactly like their father. Satoshi where one of the children which as you and your husband took your twins the first time to the kindergarten he told you “Daddy... there is a guy which isn't seen from the others... Am I seeing a ghost...” he was really shocked that the older one of your twins directly saw the nursery teacher named Kuroko. Yeah your are reading right Kuroko was the nursery teacher of your both boys and Satoshi kind of develop a liking for Kuroko.

But how would you resent it from him, he was a child. Satoshi at this age was devloping a love for books which could be as deep as Kurokos Love to read. But he wasnt the stronger one, because of his love for books and comics he was a victim for constantly be mobbed and bathmounded. For that there was Takeshi, he was a real rebel and if somebody wants to belittle his older brother or else he would fight for him. So they both where a good pair, and Takeshi was getting always in trouble. At this point of time you where in your 6th month of pregnancy. You both where shocked as you got the information from the gynaecologist that it would be a girl. After the 3th month of your pregnancy, there where two heartbeats to begin with, the other girl showed herself, she hid behind her sister in your stomach.

You where meeting Zoroko in your favourite Cafe. “How are you?” you hugged each other. “Im fine, they are starting to kick again.” you told her. And than you spend the rest of the day with her. At the evening, you where preparing dinner, your boys came up to you and hugged you. “Hey Take, Sato whats the matter?” you asked worried. “Nothing Mom... But... I... we... dont want to loose you...” after that they told you what happened. “Sorry, what????? she didn't told me anything.” your best friend, whom you had met in the afternoon, has nearly lost one of her husbands because he was reckless again. “Oh that... Fucking Idiot... he knows she was worried because of that mission that fucking Policeman...” yeah, one of her husbands got in a big bullet rain in the lain of work, he barley made it out of it alive. “Come on boys.. lets go to the hospital.” you took your boys and went to the hospital where your husband worked.

“Hey... what are you three doing here...” he asked a little bit surprised. “Is Aomine admitted to this hospital.” he only nodded. “Everything is allright, he is alive. He did worn a bulletproof vest beneath his clothes. He didn't want to make his Bosses mad. But besides that he really did got hurt. “ he told you, he did that because he knows how much you meant to those family. Shintarou and you where the godfather and godmother of the children of this family. So it was your right to know what has happened. “Than we could breath a sigh of relieve.” you mentioned to him. “But if he ever do something like that again, you can tell him that I will personally set him right again.” your husband chuckled and nods a yes. “We will go home again, we will wait with the dinner until you arrive okay?” the greenhaired blushed and stammeld a little yes. “So come on boys... Daddy has to work... What the hell where the heck is Satoshi?” he disapeard “Oh no...” after a few moments he came back. “Where the heck where you.” you scolded him.

“S...Sorry Ma... I... I got lost...” he was half crying. “Oi, you BAKA, this is the last time I tell you you should stay close to me!!!” Shintarou and you where looking a little bit shocked, the younger one did raised his voice against him. “Take... Sorry...” he mumbeld. “Boys calm down... Take did you pay attention to him always?” the younger one only nods a yes and blushes. “Two Tsunderes... how should I copy with that...” you shook your head, softly you kissed Shintarou a good bye and left the hospital. You didn't see it but after the little kiss you gave him he was a blushing mess. After that you did returned home and finished preparing dinner. And than you thought about the friends of your husband named Takao and Himuro, which became a pair. They are both the best babysitters which somebody can wish for, and you thought about many more things. How you and your husband ended up together and many many more.


	3. Apple Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was orginally a request from my kohai on my Tumblr Side calles @kisekinovampirewriting.tumblr.com  
> Yes you can send me some request I'm open for everything there.  
> Only request is I have to know the seies too  
> *koff*  
> Sorry for that brash self advertising....

~*~Apple Pancakes~*~ 

Hey thanks for the first request! Kohai-chan I had tried my best writing that FF. I hope you like it! And I hope it is fluffy enough, sorry the pancakes are only suited for apples... But please tell me what you think about it ;D  
*hugs you*  
B/GF/N = Best Girfriend Name  
Y/F/N = Your First Name  
Y/L/N = Your Last Name 

 

You where living together with your boyfriend. He was studing for being a doctor, you met him through your male best friend Takao. Takao met also his girlfriend tr ough you too. But how you got to be togehter was really interesting, you met on one of his Basketball Plays where Takao dragged you. You brought your best friend along, who wasn't a big fan of Basketball at first, she saw Takao and changed her meaning about that sport type. And after a few weeks your best girl friend came to you and said „Guess what?!“ „What is it (B/GF/N)?“ „Oi are you blind or stupid? I thought you could tell what... I'm in a Relationship with Takao!!!“ you where shocked. „(B/GF/N)... you are really together with my best friend?“ she only nodded, than you gave her a big hug. „I'm so happy for both of you, as I told you would fit perfectly with him.“ and of course you both where good friends with the other girlfriends of the alumna GoM, including Kagami, Himuro, Imayoshi and Wakamatsu.

But all of the Ex-GoM, Kagami, Himuro, Imayoshi and Wakamatsu ended up with some complete opposite of them. Your best Friend was a little bit simmliar to your best friend Takao, she loved to tease you so you could say them where like birds of the same feather.  
Of course you all had some, you called them so, 'Girlfriend Meetings'. The time you spend besides with your best girlfriend, you spend a lot of time with the tomboy girlfriend and sweet loving girlfriend of Murasakibara, she where a good friend of Aomine too, you both where good friends and also you treasured your 'Girlfriend Meetings' with all of the other girlfriends, to have some 'Girl Time'. But you where the only one who knew about he one sided feelings from Aomine to her but she only saw him as a good friend. 

Sometimes it was hard to get you all together but who cares, than it would be 5 instead of 10 or less. For those meeting you had a permanent date all quater of the year, sometimes there where not able to attend all of the 'Girlfriends' so you had one permanet date in the year where you all managed to meet. You where standing in the kitchen of your little flat which you shared with your boyfriend Midorima and making pancakes after a recipe which you got from your grandmother. As a child you really loved those big and fluffy pancakes which you granny made, and now you where doing them for you boyfriend, and of course it was the time of year where you where able to get fresh apples. 

Your boyfriend was sleeping because he had a long week with some 24h shifts in the hospital. Even if he was only training to be a doctor, he had to do a practial year and in that time he had to go 24h shifts too because the hospital in which he where learing was not really staffed with doctors, so he had to do those shifts too. But after those Days he got a few free days to recover and than he got normal shifts again. The ingriedens where laying before you and you started to mix them. At first you mixed the dry ingriedens and than the wet. After cracking the eggs and seperating the egg white from the egg yolk, you striked the egg yolk and the egg white. With your mixer you mixed the dry ingriedens first togther. 

Before you mixed the solid egg white and egg yolk in you added the milk.Than you mixed in the egg yolk after doing that you got a spatula from your kitchen unit and folded the solid egg white in. The last step was adding the freshly cutted apples. Than you folded the Apples in again and than the dough was ready bake. Than you headed you pan and waited that the pan will get hot. “Hey Y/F/N-chan what are you doing...” you heard a sleepy voice coming into the kitchen. “Good Morning Shin-kun... I'm doing a recipe of my grandmother for pancakes.” he came to you and hugged you from behind. “Hey Sleepyhead.... You aren't wearing your glasses go and get them started.” he grumbled a sleepy yes and went to get them. 

In the time before he came back you started them and soon the smell of freshly baked apple pancakes filled the room. He came back with his glasses on his nose and you began to smile. “Here are the first ones.” you gave him some who where freshly out of your pan and he took them to the table. “Give me a few minutes I'm coming.” he nodded and yawend. After finishing the dough completely you got yourself some and got to the table. “Idadakimasu.” you told him and you both started eating. “Wow... they are good...” he said surprised. “Yeah I know.. that's why I love that recipe so mutch.” and so your quiet and peaceful day started.


End file.
